At last
by Hannahxoxo123
Summary: Jay and Erin love each other but will they have the nerve to tell each other. When Erin is out for her morning run and Jay shows up at her house what will happen. always open to ideas for anyone. thank you to everyone who reads. xxx
1. Chapter 1

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 1 /strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongHey guys this is my first fanfic so RR to tell me if I am any good. Would really appreciate it.strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"strongHannahxoxo123strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Erin was out for her morning run it was cold as it was now turning December Christmas was nearly here. She turned to run up the street her house was on when she saw a car that she recognised. It was Jay's car. Why was he parked outside her house? She quickly glanced at her watch to cheek the time it was only 8am. Before she knew it she was at her next door neighbours. Suddenly Jay spotted her and he got out of the car. " Hey what are you doing here" she said panting as she had just finished her hours run. He looked at the floor and answered quietly "Can I talk to you?" She nodded slightly worried she loved Jay and it wasn't normal for him to show up at her house asking to talk. As the entered the house Erin turned her head to him and said " make your self at home I am running for a quick shower". He nodded and walk in the direction that she was pointing. He got into her living room it was big and it lead on to a kitchen it had a sofa with a TV attached to the wall staring at the sofa, it had a coffee table in between them and it had a book and the remote sitting on it. Jay glanced over to the shelf where she had some pictures up there was one of her and Voight but the one that stood to Jay was the on of him and her the night that he came over because she had had a stressful day. He went to pick it up when he heard the shower stop and footsteps. Erin appeared at the door to the living room with her hair still wet from the shower and a towel wrapped around her body. Jay smiled and then saw her raise her eye brows at him and he wiped the smile off his face. She laughed. Her laugh it made him feel like he was falling in love with her all over again. She began to talk slowly " would you call me next time so that I don't decide to go out for a run and nearly miss you" he began to laugh at what she was saying. The laugh with that smile from that man made her happy to know him, she loved Jay that was that she could not love him any less or any more. He then spoke " well I will try to forget that or just ignore it so I can see you like this more often" . She smiled and then walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him. " so jay what do you want to tell me"?p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongsorry that is was so short like I said this is my first time so plz RR strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongfollow me on twitter - its_hannahp strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"strongHannahxoxo123 strong/p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p 


	2. Chapter 2

**open to ideas plz R&R hannahxoxo123**

Jay had his head facing the floor. "Jay spit it out nobody comes round to my house at 8am not sit and stare at my floor" ! Jay opened his mouth and it all came out in one big breath.

"Every time I look at you my stomach knots itself. Every time you say my name it' like I have duck tape over my mouth. Every time you laugh my head goes in a blur. Every time you look at me it feels like I am blind. I love you Erin, I love everything about you" . Before she could breath Jay pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply. He felt her smile into the kiss.

Then her phone rang she walked over holding her towel up with one hand and the other she answered here phone with.

Erin hung up 5 minuets later and turned to Jay "my sister,her boyfriend and her daughter are coming over I am going to get changed" . He nodded "call me when they go and I will come back Ye" ? Erin laughed and shake her head "nope you are staying right there I don't want to be here alone, the boyfriend sort of scares me" Erin admitted.

Jay nodded as she walked off to get changed.

Erin in jumped as she felt two arms wrap around her waist and someone kiss her ear. "By any chance is your niece called Mira, because she just texted you". Erin turn in his arms so he was hugging her when he whispered " you should wear that to work sometime I think you look very sexy "! Jay laughed. " Of course you would like it I am standing in my underwear but something tells me Voight should not be happy " .

Erin pulled a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on. She walked over to Jay who was now sitting on the bed. He opened his legs and she stood between them. "Where is my phone" she said as if it was what she had been practicing to say her whole life. He laugh and pulled her phone out of his jeans pocket. Here it is but it will cost you to get it back. Erin laughed and sat down on his knees. "How about I make you a deal, you give me my Phone and I will pay you back later"? She said smiling at the idea. She had given her phone back before she had finished the sentence. She laughed and kissed him more passionate than the last time.

They heard the door bell ring as they pulled apart. Erin kissed him one last time before going to answer the door. "Mira, how are you Erin said as she opened the door"? Mira hugged her tightly " I am good how are you" just then Jay called though I am making coffee you want one Erin " ? Erin laughed "Ye what happened to just keep it quiet through there while I get the door" ? Mira pushed past Erin to see who was through in the kitchen.

**Well what will happen when Mira sees jays how will she react? How will her sister react? And why is she scared of the boyfriend? **


	3. Chapter 3

Mira ran the hallway and took a sharp turn into the kitchen. Jay was standing in a pair of jeans and no top. Erin walked slowly down the hallway after Mira. "Hi" Mira said as if she was stitch and met Lilo for the first time. Erin laughed when she saw jay standing slightly creeped out by the person ahead of him .

Erin slowly edged past Mira and round it jays side he put his arm around his waist. He turned his head so he could whisper in her ear " you don't go out with a lot of guys, do you "? "It was that easy to tell " ? She replied teasing him slightly. " so I am just special" ? Erin nodded " very, very special" !

The kettle turned off making Mira flinch, but she was still focused on Jay. Erin turn around to make the Coffee. When she turned around again Mira was standing staring at him like a creep. " come on Mira go though and sit with your mum" ! Mira laughed "you just want to kiss him, you just want to kiss him" Mira mocked. Erin shook her head at the same time as Jay nodded his, they looked at each other and laughed. "Jay if I wanted to give you a kiss I would just because Mira is standing here makes no difference". Jay laughed "I love you too" he stole a kiss and walked though it the living room with the cups of coffee for him and Erin that he had been making when they were talking. Mira walked though just as Jay walked out and along to put a top on.

He walked into Erin in tears she was sitting on the bed. He ran over and hugged her. "Woah, what happened"? She lifted her head to show a cut cheek and It was new. It was very deep! " wait,how...what...when...who" ? He was in shock she lifted her arm and pointed to a man sitting on the seat in the corner in the room. He recognised the face. It was her sisters boyfriend. He shouted on her sister to come quickly and within a second her niece and sister where in the room. Mira ran to erin and hugged her. Erin sister told him to get out and not come near them again. He left as quickly as he came. Erin's sister started to cry so she rood up and hugged her. After ten minuets erin broke the hug, when her sister went to order dinner.

Jay walked over to erin and grabbed her he hugged her tightly and kissed her head now and again. She looked up after she had stopped crying and kissed him. He took one hand and placed it on the cheek that was not hurt and kissed her back. She smiled as her lifted her up from the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist, she was now level with him so he started to kiss her more passionately. He walked backwards and then he fell onto the bed. Erin heard footsteps and rolled off of him so she was hugging his side. "Mira" Erin said turning to face the direction of her door. "Mum told me to tell you that dinner will be ten minuets ". Erin and Jay nodded at the same time. Mira left and erin turned to Jay "that was not over we will finish it later" she said kissing him gently on the lips. He " that was as done as pigs learning to fly with cows" she laughed as she rolled back on his chest " once they go I will show you that you will never want pigs to fly with cows though " he said. Him and erin laughing at how cheesy it sounded. " I love you Jay." Erin said throwing him his top from last night. "I love you babe she laughed at her new nickname as the walked down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

For dinner we had Chinese , it was really good. After everyone had finished I took their plates into the kitchen to clean, as I was doing that I felt a pair of muscular hands wrap round my hips, when I turned around I saw Jay standing there smiling at me. "Whatcha doing ?" I asked him. "Just looking at the most beautiful girl in the world" he smiled, that when I felt is soft lips hit mine, he start gentle and sweet but got more rough and passionate as time when on, but to ruin the kiss Mira walked into the kitchen and asked if they wanted to watch frozen with her but first she screamed " ewwwwwww memba if you kiss you will have babies !". After that me and Jay just laughed and walked into the living room to watch frozen. Mira lay on the ground with her mum and Jay and I snuggled up on the couch, my head on his shoulder, he gave me a kiss on the head then the movie started. Two hours later Mira was asleep and her mum picked her up and took her down to the car. Jay and I walked down with them hugged her and told her that they were off tomorrow so they would look after Mira tomorrow. Her sister nodded gave her a quick and a kiss on the check and then left.

After they left Jay picked up me and took me up the stairs he then plopped me on the bed, and we started kissing passionately, he rolled me on top of him and started kissing me rougher, he then started licking the bottom of my lip asking for an entrance of in side my mouth, I opened my mouth at felt his tongue feeling every inch of inside my mouth, I did the same back. He then pulled at the bottom of my top, at first i hesitated but then let him pull it off me, he flipped over so I was under him. As he fiddled with his belt i pulled his top off, when he took off his jean before taking off my trousers, I blushed lightly as I was very shy but he whispered in my ear "you are beautiful, you know that right ?" I just blushed, he then smiled noticing the fact the I am blushing. l then looked down at his mouth and then at his eyes then back at his mouth. "I love you so much, thank you for everything today". His only response was to kiss me " I love you too" him said between kisses he wrapped his arms around me. I felt like nobody could hurt me. He started to kiss my neck at the same time he was taking my bra off. Slowly he moved from kissing my neck to start moving down my body.

We suddenly stopped everything when their was a know on the door. We just lay there quietly but the knocks got louder. I jumped of Jay grabbed my bra and his top and put it on quickly. I walked along the corridor to get the door when I opened it, I nearly died Kelly was back. I heard Jay get off the bed and pull his jeans on. That was when Kelly stared at Jay and then at erin in Shook. Jay did the same, looked at Kelly and then at Erin!


	5. Chapter 5

**hope that answers any question bout who Erin is dating xxx**

**Erin stared at Kelly. "Why are you here ?" " well I was coming here to tell you that I love you" he was leaning at the same spot that Erin had been leaning the first time they kissed. Erin sighed with anger " you were the one that left me not the other way around !"**

**Kelly pushed past Erin and sat in her living room staring at Jay and Erin who was now sitting next to him, he had his arm protectively around her waist.**

**"I leave you for 5 months and you are already sleeping with some git. "**

**"That GIT is the best thing that ever happened to me !"**

**"I thought I was !" **

**"So did I but then someone that cared came into my life and showed me what love is !" **

**Jay then butted into the conversation **

**"I think you should just leave" Jay said quite angrily **

**"You can't tell me what to do !" Kelly yelled **

**"I think you should go" I replayed just load enough for them to hear**

**"Fine then, I will go but this isn't the last you've heard of me !" Kelly shouted **

**The door them slammed behind him. **

**"Thank you" I said to Jay **

**"Anything for you" Jay replied **

**He then got up and kissed me quickly but lovingly and said "do you want to got to bed and sleep now baby ?" Erin nodded quickly as they walked off to her room trying to get some sleep before they had to look after Mira. **


	6. Chapter 6

**forgot to say Mira is turning five and plays on her mums phone, she can't send actual words. Plz R&R, always open to ideas xxx**

They woke up at nine. Erin's phone was ringing. She jumped out of bed and answered it "hello". Erin could hear the person on the end of the line sigh with relief. " I thought something happened to you" ."no sorry we were sleeping"! "Okay, are you two still okay to look after Mira?" "Yes it is fine bring her round in a hour" . " okay bye love you". "Love you too sis!" Erin said smacking Jay to waking him up. She put her phone down.

"Jay wake up they will be here in an hour ! " Erin was getting annoyed now. He finally turned over. "What.. Ehhhh... What time is it ?" " it's is nine they will be here in and hour" . Jay jumped off the bed and kissed Erin quickly. " coffee?". She nodded her head. They walked out of Erin's room.

Erin was wearing jays shirt and the black matching underwear that she wore the night before to answer the door to Kelly. Jay was wearing him boxers.

Erin suddenly stopped. She tried to speak but she couldn't. " what,how,when" was all she could say. Jay pushed past her to see what was wrong. He also stopped dead on his tracks. But he could speak.

"Kelly, on earth did you get in the house" he laughed. "You never did tell your neighbour that it was over between us did you." " I didn't think it was any of her business!" Said Erin stating the obvious. " well I knocked on her door an hour ago and said I forgot my key, she really is a nice person you know that" ! "How does my neighbour have skeet to my house anyway?" "when we were dating I gave her one when we went on holiday. I gave her a tender and asked before we came home to fill the fridge! "

Jay again butted in "your sister will be here in 40 minuets" he said having a quick glance at the clock. Kelly stood up and walked over to Erin." I still love you, you know that right and when you relies that I am better than this GIT give me a call." "You left me Kelly now get out of my house!"

Jay looked at the clock as the door closed "you know we do have 40 minuets we could use our time productively". Jay said walking foreword and kissing Erin." Could we now, what do you suggest" ?


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I haven't uploaded for a long time. Been busy with school work and a lot of homework so trying to fit this in as we'll has been hard. so plz R&R. Always open to ideas. Thank you for all they reviews and follows. Really appreciated! Xxxx**

40 minuets later Jay and Erin were ready the house was cleaned, both had showered, had a cup of coffee each and finished off where they left it last night.

The doorbell rang.

Erin walked down the corridor and opened the door Mira was standing there. She looked pasted her and could see the mum at the end of the corridor. She stood aside and Mira ran in and down the corridor to Jay who was sitting on the sofa drinking his third cup of coffee away.

20 minuets later Erin walked through to the living room after telling her sister to go home and put her feet up and do nothing. She had disagreed many time but she finally managed to get her to go. She put Miras bag down on the floor. She was staying over. This would give her mum time to think.

"So what do you want to do" Erin said laughing as she watched Mira wriggle in between his arms so that he couldn't drink his coffee. " PARK...PARK...PARK...PARK!" Mira screamed and Jay covered his ears as the sound was deafening.

Jay nodded "anything to get you to stop screaming in my ear I am up for" Jay said smiling. Mira jumped off his lap and he tugged down the hall and put his shoes on. Erin pulled her black converse on and Jay put is blue vans on. Mira had her brown knee high boots on.

When they got to the park Mira ran off to the slide and was sliding down and running back up to go down again. Jay locked finger with Erin she rested her head on his shoulder.

Jay heard a voice behind his back that he knew. "That can't be Jay he would have told us." "Yes, it is him" Jay looked down at Erin who was now staring back up at him.

Jay turned around " mum, dad!" "See it is him " jays mum said walking over and hugging Jay followed by his father. At that moment in time Mira ran over "auntie Erin, Jay who are yoo takin too?" Jay turned around. "This is my mum and dad" Jay said trying to to laugh at her voice. She was sooo cute. She ran over and hugged them both and walked back over to Erin." I am tired now can I go for a nap?" "Yes but we will have to go home". Mira nodded and turn to Jay putting her arms out he picked her up and she leaned on his shoulder falling asleep. "Would you like to come over mr and mrs halestead?" "Is that okay?" Erin and Jay nodded. " please call us mike and jean." They said as they all walked to Erin apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know it has been a while but here it is please R&R, always open to ideas. xxx**

When they got to the apartment Jay went right in and tucked Mira into bed, Erin, jean and mike walked to the kitchen. As jay walked back into the kitchen Erin asked Mike and Jean if they would like coffee. They both nodded.

Jay reached past Erin to get the coffee, so it was like he was hugging her from behind. "So Jay what is your relationship with this young lady?" Asked Mike, Erin blushed and Jay looks at Erin and smiles and then says " mum, dad meet my girlfriend Erin " Jays mum and dad just smile ( you no that awkward smile that parents do, yeah it's that just 10x worse ! )

They all walked though to the living room and sat down mike and Jean sat next to each other. Jay sat behind Erin and she leased against his chest. They were talking for over an hour when there was a knock on the door. Erin glanced at the clock it was 11. Who would be at the door at this hour?

Erin walks down the hall. She opened the door to find her dad standing there. "Dad ehhhhh, what are you doing here " . " I came to see you" "emm ok but why" "is it bad for a father wanting to see his daughter" "no, no so em come in". " Erin , babe who was that" . Jay shouted through as he heard Erin walking into the kitchen. " will be through in a minute, you want a beer" . "Yeah" " Do Mike and Jean want any?" Mike nodded his head at Jay at the same time Jean shook her head. " Erin, one for Mike please." Erin walked through with three beers in her hand.  
>"So Erin why is this young man here?" Erin's dad asked "Emm dad…this is my boyfriend Jay".<p>

Erin's dad Stephen stared at Jay. Then stared at Erin. " So how long have you been going out and why did you not tell me?! "  
>"2 days and it's only been to days I wasn't planning to tell you" Erin then walked over to Jay and kissed him gently on the cheek "it was going to be our little secret... Just me and Jay".<p>

"You have no right to keep something like this from me" her dad yelled. "Well I didn't see the point seeing as you were never there to watch me grow up I though you didn't care about me and that wasn't going to change now." Argued Erin . "Erin, what are you talking about " her dad said bluntly. " I do care, I do love you and your mum and your sister !" "If you cared so much then why weren't you and mum there for me when I needed you most!" Erin said on the brink of tears "I think you should leave now" Jay said getting out of his chair "You can't tell me what to do!" Stephen shouted. Just after that he shouted Mira came down the stairs still tired, "M-Mira I think you should go back t-to bed" Erin whispered "Why?" Mira asked still half sleeping "It's adult talk, please go back to bed now" Erin asked "we'll take her up Erin" Jean and mike said in unison "thank you" Erin said just loud enough for them to hear.

Mira looked at Erin because she didn't no jays parents, Erin got down to Miras level and whispered in her ear "it's ok you can trust them" "okay" Mira whispered back. She hugged Erin and ran up to Jay hugged him and whispered " wook after Auntie Erin, mummy twalks about him, he is their daddy. Isn't he?" Jay nodded slowly "come on hurry up go with my mummy and daddy to bed it is nearly 11:30 "

Mira walked upstairs holding Jean's hand with Mike close behind her. As they got up to the room. She jumped up and said "can you sing me twinkle twinkle lwittle star?" "If course dear" Jean replied

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>Up above the world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky.<p>

When the blazing sun is gone,  
>When he nothing shines upon,<br>Then you show your little light,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.<p>

Then the traveler in the dark,  
>Thanks you for your tiny spark,<br>He could not see which way to go,  
>If you did not twinkle so.<p>

In the dark blue sky you keep,  
>And often through my curtains peep,<br>For you never shut your eye,  
>Till the sun is in the sky.<p>

As your bright and tiny spark,  
>Lights the traveler in the dark.<br>Though I know not what you are,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, little star.<p>

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>Up above the world so high,  
>Like a diamond in the sky.<p>

Twinkle, twinkle, little star.  
>How I wonder what you are.<br>How I wonder what you are." Jean sang and when she finished Mira was sound asleep

When Jean and Mike got downstairs Erin was in Jays arms crying. "Jay what happened" Jean asked concerned about Erin "I had to make him leave, he hurt her to much" Jay said while giving Erin a light squeeze "I think we'll go now, will you two be alright?" Mike asked "yeah I think we will go to bed" Jay replied "okay, bye Erin bye Jay" Jean and mike said "bye" Jay said and Erin whispered.

After Jean and Mike left Jay picked Erin up and they both fell asleep on the sofa instantly.

**thank you sooooooooooooo much to one of my closest friends - you are like my sister Rebekah for helping me get this to work off her email. (really bad with technology) you will always be their for me! x**


	9. Chapter 9

Erin and Jay woke up to Mira jumping on them. "Mummy's downstairs I woke up and I heard someone downstairs so I wan back to bed wen mummy came up the stairs and came into my woom and hugged me. She told me she heard me tiny feet running around upstairs" . She said sticking her tiny feet in jays face. She then ran back down the stairs.

Jay kissed Erin "are you okay baby?" Erin nodded and kissed him. "Hey,Mira will be gone tonight! " Jay smirked at Erin. "Yes,yes she will. How did you know that?" Jay said trying to annoy her. It was obvious that it was working. "You know what I mean Jay I am not going to say it!" Erin said trying to stay quiet. " Jay laughed. He leaned in and kissed Erin passionately. "This that what you mean?" Jay asked trying to look innocent. "I'm sure you no what I mean" Erin said giving him a wink as she left the room. Erin walked down the stairs to say goodbye to Mira, Jay walked down not that long after. "Bye bye" Mira waved as her and her mum left. "Bye see you soon" Erin shouted back. "Bye kiddo" Jay said.

As soon as the door closed Jay smashed his lips against Erin's. "Wow, eager are we?" Erin said once she pulled away. Jay laughed. "You are such a tease!" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his strong arms pull her in closer. She smiled into the kiss. He started to walk up the stairs they stopped kissing each other and Jay said " damn you are so sexy when your legs are wrapped around my waist and kissing me. Erin smiled. She leaned down and kissed him and he automatically walking up the stairs. They got into Erin bedroom and Jay closed the door and pushed her against it. His tongue bushed against her bottom lip. She aloud him access and the kissing started to get more passionate and rough. He moved across the room and dropped her on the bed. He moved his hands down so they were at the bottom of her top. Erin nodded and started to unbutton his shirt at the same time. Soon he was sitting In just his trousers and she was sitting in her trousers and bra. He stop kissing her so he could look at her. How did I end up so lucky, I am lying on top of a cute girl. Erin laughed. He looked questing her in his look. "Were you meant to say that or think it." It suddenly hit Jay that he had just that out loud. He looked at her again before she lifted her head off the bed and kissed him. Their hands started to search each other's body's. Jay hands soon found a place in the button of her jeans. He slowly started to unbutton them to. She started to do the same as if the had the same thought pattern. Soon Erin was lying in matching red lace underwear. She soon found her way to the back of his neck. He moaned as she pulled the hair at the back of his head. His hands soon found their place on her hips. She Moaned as he moved his hands down her thighs and all the way back up. He did it twice more slower each time. Then he move his hand behind her back and unclasped her bra. Her hands had moved down so they were now resting on his ass. She was now just in her pants. He started to kiss down her jaw bone to her collar bone to her hip he stopped at the lace of her pants but soon he took them off and continued to kiss right down her body. When he got to the bottom he stopped. " how did I ever manage to get someone as sexy as you" he said as she took his boxers down. He was a tease and a good one too. He would get so far and then stop and start all over again. Erin was getting annoyed with it.

1 hour later they were lying under the covers. Erin's room was a mess it had clothes everywhere. Her back was against his chest she could feel his abs moving up and down as he was breathing. He was hugging her. Her phone started to buzz it automatically Jay and Erin were sitting up. She grabbed her phone. It was Voight. She answered the phone. "Hello" Erin mumbled. "What the fuck is Jays car doing outside you house" he said mad. Erin couldn't see him but she could imagine his face. Bright red, his eyes still staring at the car. He knew that he had been over before. JADE had she told him something? Why? No she wouldn't of. It was only her, Mira and Kelly that knew about them. " he is over Kelly has been annoying me lately so I called him and asked if he would come over" she said lying. "No he's not. Mira told me Jade confirmed it" he said bluntly. "I am outside your house I am coming in" with that he hung up.

Erin didn't move. Jay look at her "whats wrong?" Mira told voight about us!" Erin said as though she might kill her. Voight pushed the door open with such a force that it dented her wall. "ERIN GET A TOP ON, I DON'T NEED TO SEE THAT!" Voight was fuming. Jay went to get up off the bed when Erin grabbed his wrist. "No don't even move, your not wearing anything either." Erin said slightly laughing. For a minuets they forgot Voight was there. Jay get Erin a damn fucking top!" Erin stared at hank "get out the room we will be out in in a minute!" He huffed and walked away.

Erin was about to leave the room when Jay grabbed her arm. "Hey, we don't know how this will..." Erin cut him off by kissing him mid sentence. " Jay I love you, no matter what voight thinks or says I will always love you! " he kissed her and she let out a quiet moan. So only Jay could here. He smiled. " Erin I love you too" Jay said staring at her. Erin leaned over to his ear and said three word that made Jay shiver. "We played scrabble" Jay laughed. "Erin get you ass though her now" she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They walked though and sat opposite Voight.

"What the fuck happened to no In-house romance". "The same thing that happened to not aloud to beat up criminals to get answers for the case!" Erin loved Jay she was not going to leave him that easily. "Well is anyone finds out from the unit jays ass will have left the unit faster than he will get to see you naked!" Erin and Jay laughed and at the said "that I would like to see! He can do it faster than Regez can chase a criminal on foot". Voight stared at them shocked. Why was she so open about this?


	10. Chapter 10

Voight looked at the clock Erin and Jay had been shouting at him for nearly an hour and a half. It was now 2 in the afternoon. He was hungry. "Fine just fine. Stop talking about it. I want to eat. " Erin and Jay looked at each other before getting up and walking into the kitchen. ' Erin what are you doing?" Getting food for us!"

Erin turned to Jay. "See it turned... " he kissed her. She kissed him back . He moved his head so the he could whisper in her ear. "Why does Voight have to stay? " Erin knew what he meant. " because he saw me naked and in bed with you and nearly saw you naked as well." He laughed "tonight? " he said longingly yet still lovingly. "Tonight" Erin repeated laughing.

When they walked back though Voight copied what they had been saying "tonight. Tonight for what" they froze "emmmmm, match on the TV "Jay said "our rematch of scrabble, Jay won last time so..." Erin said at the same time. Voight looked at them and then at the food. Jay looked at Erin shook his head and laughed. He picked up food and started to eat. 3 hours and more question and food later. Voight stood up "I better be on my way it is getting dark" "yeah see you on Monday". Erin said he got up and left. Erin picked up the plates and walked though to the kitchen.

She had washed about four plates when someone hugged her from behind. At first she was tense as she still was not use to someone hugging her like that be she soon relaxed. "Well the game is in TV and we have a rematch of scrabble that I won at so. Hurry up it will be a busy night." Jay whispered.

Erin walked though into the living room 5 minuets later Jay had scrabble set out and the game on. "You still have to pick you letters." She laughed and put her hand in the bag. She pulled out the letters 'L,B,T,O,L,G,F,Q'.

The Blackhawks won 3-1 so Jay was happy. Erin laughed at least I won at scrabble! Jay picked Erin up at the same time his phone buzzed. He pulled it out his pocket. Voight it read. "You and Erin are undercover trying to get into the underground club!" He smiled and put his phone in his pocket.

Sorry that it was short ! I really like Maybe One Day so I decided to try to write one like it myself hope you like it. plz R&R . Xxx


	11. Chapter 11

Erin and Jay nodded as they took the keys and envelope containing their information about them and the case from hank. They had a new house that they were going to move to so nobody could find out anything about them. Christmas was in one week. Erin and Jay would have to make this place feel like home. They walked put the path it was a small house 10 minuet drive from civilisation they had a beach outside their house. Jay got the cases and took the envelope from the back seat. He gave Erin the keys and she opened the house.

As you walked in their was a kitchen to the right and a bathroom to the left of that. The living room was big it. Had a fire place, a TV on the wall face with a couch so it was like a rectangle. If you took a right from the living room it took you to stairs. They looked at each other the house was amazing already never mind what was upstairs. The walked upstairs and when they got to the top somehow their fingers laced together. They walking up three more steps and their was the bedroom the bed looking out over the sea. It had a small balcony. The room was light blue to match the sea. And the bed sheets were a orange - red colour to match the sunset just past the mountains in the distance.

Erin walked out to look at the view when she felt to strong arms wrap around her waist. He kissed her neck as the tilted it backwards so that it was resting on his shoulder. "It is 8 o'clock. Want to go for a walk on the beach while the sun is setting? " she nodded.

She pulled her jumper around her self she got a call from hank to say that they were arranged to meat up with Sarah, Ethan, Julie and David. She hung up as Jay pulled on his dark blue hoodie. "Let me guess Voight." She nodded.

"I love you Jay" he looked at her smiled and said " I love you to Er." She looped her arm around his. Locked the door and started to walk. They talked for ages then Erin said something that made Jay think hard "do you think that when we go to the hotel that we will have to...you know... around others?" "Yes...no ...maybe... I really do not know. !" Erin laughed "I am tiered lets go to bed" Jay nodded and kissed her gently. " Erin you are amazing, I knew when I first met you something was different. Erin do you know that when you smile and you dimples show that you fingers curl up and it makes you look really... Really sexy. " Erin smiled laughed. She looked up and kissed him he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He lifted her up to the room and put her down. "See you didn't even have to walk up." She smiled "where are my pjs?" "Here" he said taking his top off and giving it to her. "Take this they are down stairs I can't be brother walking back down stairs. All the lights are off and the doors are locked." By the time he had said this Erin was trying to unbutton the top that Jay buttoned up this morning. She looked at him and he walked over unbuttoned the top she pulled his on and got into bed. He stripped down into his boxers closed the blinds and got into bed.

He pulled her close so that she could feel his chest behind her. He kissed her. "I love you Jay!" Erin said as she held his hand wrapped around her waist. "I love you too babe!" Jay answered. Soon sleep came over them both.


	12. Chapter 12

Erin woke up smell of food cooking. She wanted nothing more than to lie in bed and sleep until Jay told her that she HAD to get up. She pulled herself out of bed and quickly pulled on jays t-shirt she walked through to the kitchen to see his cooking in his boxers. She smiled as she leaned against the door frame. Jay didn't realise she was there until she laughed in the sight of him dropping the food on the floor. He looked up at her "do you think this is funny?" Erin nodded she felt like her sides where splitting. Jay stood up leaving the food on the floor and walked over to her. "Well it's a good thing that is your breakfast not mine on the floor over there" he stated motioning his head to the food on the floor.

Four hours later Erin and Jay were walking up the small hill that separated the house from the beach hand in hand, talking about their relationship and what thy are going to tell Jay family and what Erin was going to have to do to get her gal dad to come around to the idea that Erin really does love Jay. When they heard someone cough. It sounded like they were trying to stop the self laughing. Erin looked up to see Kim standing there. "Kim, how long have you been standing there" Erin said as she held Jay hand tighter and without even thinking about it she took a step closer to him she that she was hugging into his side. "Long enough. So how long has this been going on. " Kim said pointing between them. "Four weeks" said Jay and Erin said at the same time. Kim laughed. "Do you want to come in ?" Erin asked. Kim nodded.

An hour later Kim was sitting across from erin and Jay. Jay was leaning against the arm of the sofa and erin was leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder. Kim had been questioning them about the relationship and was laughing at the story when voight had found out about the relationship. 2 hours and Kim said she had to go it was getting late and it was at least and hour and a half drive from her house. "So remember Jay you start work tomorrow at the office and Ethan will be your boss from there hopefully that is how we will close the case." He nodded . " Bye Kim" erin said before closing the door. " so starting you job tomorrow you will need your sleep tonight won't you now." " you are so much like my mum" Jay said shaking his head. " yes, I see how a like we are now Jay " Erin said mocking him " you think the same " Jay said trying to defend himself. " since when did your mum think about sleeping with you and waking up the next day to wear you shirt and walk along the beach holding hands and then tell her friend about the time her dad caught you naked In bed with the room a mess. " Jay stood in silence " okay maybe you're right then off to bed I go." Jay said laughing and pulling Erin behind him. When they got to the bedroom they changed into pjs and got into bed. "I love you Er." Jay said as he hugged her from behind. She mutterd something back before falling asleep.


End file.
